club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy (real name Guy) is a mascot in Club Penguin Rewritten. He is an EPF Agent and an agent of the PSA. He is always seen carrying his Jet Pack, his preferred form of transportation; and his sunglasses, which he almost never takes off. Jet Pack Guy is shown to be very thoughtful and tactical, as such he is the tactical lead of the EPF along with Rookie. By meeting him, you'll obtain a free background and a Stamp. Personality When players first met Jet Pack Guy, he seemed to have been somewhat of a nice guy, and a skilled agent. As his character has developed we see him as more of a serious agent who is very stern and self-disciplined. His goal is to become a great EPF agent. He also really loves his Jet Pack. Jet Pack Guy is loyal, determined and self-disciplined. He is shown to have a lot of courage and is quite resourceful. History Jet Pack Guy first appeared in PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission, in which he comes to rescue the player from the wilderness. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day as G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Not much of him was seen again until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach. However, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear cut-out. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. Trivia * Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. He wears the Jet Pack and the Black Tie, both neck items. * As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. * In the original Club Penguin, he was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. He has also had other names that Herbert has called him, because Herbert often messes up on his name. * He has won "Best Dressed Agent" 4 times. * He has The F.I.S.H. memorized. * He is a trained pilot. * When meeting him, there is a possible glitch that could cause you not to get his player card. In order to fix this, you would have to clear your cache. * He doesn't like being called "JPG". If a player calls him this, he responds "Please don't call me that" or something similar. ** Furthermore, he prefers to be called "Guy". * He is Club Penguin Rewritten's 3rd custom mascot after DJ Maxx and Rory. Gallery OBJPGPC.png|His current Player Card. Jet Pack Guy PC.PNG|His old Player Card. Jet_Pack_Guy_sprite.png|In-game. Jet_pack_guy_background.png|Jet Pack Guy's Flight Giveaway. Jet Pack Guy OB Background.png|Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway. 600.png|Jet Pack Guy's Stamp. Jet_pack_guy_signature.png|Jet Pack Guy's signature. During.png|The Jet Pack Guy during a PSA Mission. Heyyy.png|The Jet Pack Guy during the mission Waddle Squad. Jet_Pack_Guy_and_Rookie.png|Jet Pack Guy and Rookie during Mission 10 of the PSA Missions. SWF *Jet Pack Guy player card (blackout) Category:Mascots Category:EPF Category:PSA